


Heaven and Hell

by AnotherStoryTeller



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStoryTeller/pseuds/AnotherStoryTeller
Summary: “It would be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell.”― Patricia Highsmith, The Price of SaltAn attempt to adapt the Price of Salt/Carol to a modern era.





	1. Before our worlds collide

Since a very young age, Therese knew that her miserable childhood would make her blossom into a strong adult, maybe even an interesting one, she only had to survive and try to be patient. She always had that emotional intelligence that would save her from many, many complicated situations. Being able to read people turned out to be a quite efficient weapon to survive bullying. Certainly, the "Home" wasn't the best place to grow up in as a kid, but that was still much better than sharing a one-bed flat in Briggs, Detroit, with an alcoholic mother, who couldn't give a damn about her daughter, unless she could use her to get some money. Therese believed that her mother wasn't the luckiest person on planet Earth and had always assumed that, under different circumstances, she could even have been a better mom, not a "normal" mom, but just a bit saner maybe? 

Therese hated that word. Normal. What is that supposed to mean? Normal according to whom, to what? Apart from the obvious philosophical side of the reason why she hated that word, there was one more tragical reason to that. Therese knew she would never be considered as normal, no matter what the point of reference is. For god's sake, she was even the less normal kid in the "Home".

Home, another word she thought she would never be able to appreciate. Therese couldn't be more wrong.

"Mummy, I don't want to gome home yet!! Please please, let's try one last time!! Please??"

"Rindy, lower your voice down, we don't want to annoy people with our private matters now, do we?"

 _Ughh._  Therese was clearly annoyed by the presence of the English teenager sitting next to her in the departure gate. She hated being in flights with kids and couldn't care less about what they were talking about. That kid was obviously quite spoiled and her posh "mummy" was probably refusing some dull request. Good for her. Good for both of them.

"Also, I cannot take decisions on behalf of your father. That clearly impacts what he has planned for the both of you." After a small pause, she added hesitatingly "... and darling, you know I hate this as much as you do, but I can't speak to him, not yet, not after what happened." The woman said calmly, thinking only her daughter could hear her since the cool-looking brunette sitting next to Rindy had her earphones on. "Honey, let's just enjoy for now the fact that I'm flying back with you and I am sure we will figure out something in L.A, ok?"

 _OK. That clearly wasn't some dull request_. Therese was mentally reprimanding herself for reading so badly into what was going on, right under her nose. Since when has she become so hard on people? Hard wasn't the right word. She was embittered. No, she was stilll too young to allow herself such a disappointing attitude. She won't let herself become judgmental, not when she has just been recognised as one of the most promising young photographers by her peers at the London Photography House. A good photographer must keep their mind open to every possibility, every scenario and never hastly come to any conclusion. Otherwise, they would never capture the moment that counts, the look, the anger, the emotion, the happiness. The truth. _Focus._

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight LU78T to Los Angeles. We are now inviting those passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

"Ok, we have ten minutes to get your godmother her Pimm's. Abby will get very mad if I don't buy her any and I'll have to blame you for it!" The woman said energetically while standing up, clearly trying to defuse the tension caused by her previous words. The endearing attempt made Therese smile shyly as she headed her attention towards the posh woman, to show her some solidarity, as if she wanted to erase her previous shameful attitude, even if the woman had absolutely no clue of Therese's internal stream of consciousness. But what happened next has left Therese completely paralysed.

At the very moment her green eyes have met with the blonde's grey blue, an electric jolt has ran through her body making her system completely freeze. She couldn't even blink or breathe, afraid that any movement would make the heavenly creature standing before her disappear. Therese did realise she was staring but had no power, or will, to divert her eyes from the magnificent beauty who by the way was reciprocating the stare...? Therese was now looking at the woman's gorgeous full lips that were displaying a smirk. Was it an amused smirk or a moquing one? Therese had no clue and was starting to get offended by the second possibility. Suddenly, the teenager's whinging made her realise what was going on. "Mum? Mum?? Hello? Mum, I'm talking to you!!" 

The blonde model-looking woman had diverted her eyes from Therese and as she was facing her daughted, a blush has spread from her long milky-colored neck to her marble-sculpted face. _That's exactly what she is, a Greek Goddess._ _Would she mind if I take her picture? She doesn't even know me, she would think I am sort of a sick stalker._

"Darling, sorry, yes let's go." She said quickly before she took her Armani coat in one hand and her large leather bag in the other.  _Definitely a model. This is going to be a long flight._

 

 


	2. Last call

« Hello, is this Ms Belverrrt? »

_Sigh._

« Belivet speaking, yes? »

« Hi, I’m calling on behalf of Mrs Leibovitz. She would like to see you today if you have any availability? »

« Oh really? And why the fuck would Almighty Annie call only when I’m about to board a twelve-hour flight? »

« Because that’s what that dirty mouth of yours would deserve! »

« Oh Danny, cut the crap. What’s up? »

« Jeez, happy to speak to you too T! Not much, what is up with you? How did it go?»

« Sorry Dan, you know how nervous I get around planes. Yes, all good, it went pretty well, I’ll tell you about it when I see you ok? »

« Sure, I would love to hear about it. And what I mean by it is every freaking detail! Are you ok? How come you’re already heading back ...?

« ... »

« T? Has something happened? I thought you planned on staying a bit longer... »

  _London was horrific. The city was gorgeous and people were so nice and welcoming. But I hate traveling on my own Dan. I only feel this lonely in foreign cities. Don’t you know that?_

 « No, not really. Actually, nothing happened, I got bored quickly and I have so much to do in L.A. I just can’t enjoy any break before I’m done with the L.A.P.D work.» Therese has decided to spare her friend her depressing thoughts; maybe she should save them for later. They will probably plan a long night out of drinking somewhere around Highland Park. She enjoyed spending time with Danny. He would do the talking and she would simply nod or smile at his latest romantic exploits, worthy of the best, and longest telenovelas. It’s not as if she had much to share anyway. Her last romance had only lasted a couple of months. She had met the blogger at some artsy happening in a gallery in Venice. Lea was certainly hot, but as most millenials, was more interested in documenting every –dull- aspect of her life rather than actually living it. _I guess I was born in the wrong era. Maybe I should try to date someone older, someone old enough to know how to enjoy a dinner out without checking on their insta every fucking minute. Someone who I could actually talk to and who would understand not only the words I say but also most importantly the ones I don’t. But does it have to be someone older? Am I developing a new kinkiness/mommy issues or something? Who am I fooling? That blonde is stunning because she actually is stunning not because she’s a mom. Where is she by the way? What is taking them so long?_

« This is the final boarding call for flight LU78T to Los Angeles. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight LU78T to Los Angeles. Thank you. »

 « Danny, I’ll call you soon ok? I have to run! »

Whenever Therese had First Class tickets, she made sure to board at the very last moment. She wasn't confortable with the idea of people taking her for some rich brat. She woud never pay for those, even if she could afford them by now, and everytime she got invited by some organisation, which was happening more and more often, they would get her these very expensives tickets. It made her feel like an impostor. Before boarding, she shot a desperate look at the long corridor behind her, looking for any trace of some blonde loose curls and a pair of feline grey-blue eyes. She got quickly excited at the very recent memory. Therese wondered if she will ever see her again?  _I should have said something, anything to start a conversation. Yeah but what good would have come out of it? Not much probably._

Once seated, Therese had lost any hope to see the mysterious woman again. Maybe she wasn't even in the same flight. People do sit at different boarding gates sometimes when they don't find free seats.  _Get over it. Have a glass of Champagne, watch a movie and sleep._ And that's how Therese spent the first couple of hours of the flight, enjoying some Veuve Clicquot Rosé and browsing through the movie collection, in search for any entertaining movie, maybe a funny one featuring Kristen Wiig or Melissa McCarthy.  _I can have both! Bridesmaids is always fun to watch._ Therese was finally starting to relax and even considered a nap before the hostess would wake her up for lunch. But she had no idea that what would happen next would completely change the rest of her day, maybe even her life. 

 

"HEEELP!! PLEAAASE HELP MY HUSBAND!!"

_What the fuck?_

"Helppp, please please, Tommy?? TOMMY WAKE UP!! "

Suddenly, a steward appeared from nowhere and run through the plane corridor and went by the distressed woman. 

"Madam, Madam! Please stay calm and tell us what happened to your husband?"

"I don't know, please please help him??!!" 

Therese didn't have to think twice about it. As a fully trained first aider, she knew what to do until the crew would be able to get hold of a doctor or a paramedic on board. 

"Madam, my name is Therese and I'm going to help your husband. Since he's inconscious, do I have your permission to touch him? We need to lay him down and make sure he's breathing properly." Therese was surprised by her own calm and confident voice, and as soon as the woman nodded nervously, she quickly moved the middle-aged man to the floor with the help of the steward before turning to him to ask him to find a doctor.

"Attention please, is there a doctor on board? A doctor is immediately needed in business class. Thank you."

After failing to find any pulse, Therese was getting ready to perform CPR. She knew that these minutes were crucial to increase the survivability. This man's heart has obviously stopped beating and the sooner he would receive CPR, the less sequelae there will be, if he survives. As she was about to give her first life breathing air, she felt a small but firm grip on her shoulder making her stop. Blue eyes, husky voice, warm hand "I'll take it from here."  _Fuck, she's here and she's a doctor. The model is a doctor._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but don't kill me yet. I'm still new to this whole writing thing.  
> I promise you'll have a longer chapter soon!


	3. Diagnosis

"You...here...when did you...doctor?" Saying that Therese was completely flabbergasted would be an understatement. She literaly lost her English and couldn't form any fully-constructed sentence. 

"Yes, I am a doctor and I will need you to move. Like, right now? Miss?" The blonde doctor wasn't joking and was clearly not intending to lose any other second on convincing Therese to let her do her job. Her blue eyes had a stern look that left no space for more words. The delicate grip on Therese's shoulder was quickly replaced by a strong push that made her almost lose her balance.  _What the heck? Hasn't she recognised me from earlier? Why is she being so aggressive? Oh right, there's actually someone who could die right now and I'm making it all about me. Classic Therese. Move!_

As soon as Therese moved out of her way, the doctor shifted her attention to the now weeping wife, while opening a red flashy bag "Madam, I need you to focus and look at me. I am Dr Carol Air..ROSS! Madam? Look at me! Do you know if your husband has a pacemaker?"  _Carol...Airross? What was that? Eros? Like the God of Love? Fuck me._

"What..no no! He never wanted to have one!!"

"Ok, now I need everyone to clear the lane!" Said the doctor while opening the red bag and taking a defibrillator out of it with one hand and tilting the poor man's head with the other to prevent the tongue obstructing the upper airways. Therese and everyone else were holding their breaths watching the majestic blonde maneuvre around the unmoving body. She quickly placed the two patches and switched the defib on while giving instructions to the steward who clearly wasn't prepared for this.

"Please clear the lane for me? Hey!"...

 _He's not listening, I have to do something._ Therese jumped out off her seat and pushed everyone away from the lane, including the steward "Clear the lane! Clear the lane" She was quickly rewarded with a grateful nod by the Greek Godess.  _Artemis must be her name, the Godess of good health but also hunt, wild animals and girls and young women...Focus you nerd!_

"Can I help?" Therese asked quietly now that she has finally regained her composure. 

"There's nothing you can do darling, I just need you to move back a little too." Dr Aiross, or whatever her name was, was calmer now and the change of tone didn't go unnoticed by Therese who now was nodding as a schoolgirl. " _Darling?", yes I can be your darling. By the way where is her daughter? Reighly? Ronda? ..Rindy! She must have stayed at the back of the plane..._

 

Carol was alternating CPR and defib shocks for a good ten minutes and was sweating heavily until she suddenly screamed "He's breathing again!! He's breathing again!! I have a pulse, I have a pulse!!!" She quickly moved him to recovery position, locking his arms and legs to stabilise him before taking a deep relieved breath. She looked to his wife and told her in a very reasurring way that her husband will be alright. Carol has spent the next fifteen minutes making sure the victim was still breathing and that no one would touch him or move him. She turned to the steward "I need to speak to the captain." Now was the time to have a crucial conversation with the captain and to decide whether or not they should return to Heathrow-London. The captain was a very good-looking man, probably in his early forties, with light hair and big brown eyes. Despite being surprised by the hot looking appearance of the doctor, he kept a very professional attitude and quickly made the decision to change the path of the flight, not for Heathrow but JFK airport as they were only three hours away from New York. Carol appreciated the wisdom and coolness of the captain and quickly regained her place by the recovering patient and his grateful wife and shared with her the captain's right decision.  _Ok, this didn't go as bad as I expected, considering that I haven't done this for ages. Thank God everyone was so helpful, specially that Audrey Hepbrun brunette sosie...Poor girl I think I've been too harsh on her. Where did she go by the way? Oh Fuck, Rindy!!! I hope she's ok!!_

Carol decided to go quickly check on her daughter and let her know that she'll have to spend the rest of the flight in first class, to keep an eye on the poor man and make sure he was still breathing until they arrive to New York. 

"Rindy!! Darling I'm sorry I couldn't come back any earlier!!"

"Mum!! Don't worry, I'm alright, Therese kept me company and was telling me about your heroic actions!!"

"Ther..who?"  _Audrey? Oh there she is! God she's cute! And how sweet of her, so thoughtful...stop staring!_

"Hey Dr, I saw you earlier at the gate and assumed that Rindy would be at the back of the plane...I didn't mean to .."  _Fuck, why am I justifying myself?_

"This is so kind of you, I really appreciate it. Baby are you ok?"

Both Therese and Rindy shouted a "Yes" but only one has turned red. 

"I mean yes Rindy is alright..." Therese couldn't believe what she just said. How come the simple presence of the other woman was turning her into such a moron? Carol threw her head back into a frank laugh before looking directly into Therese's eyes "I can see that."  _Am I flirting in front of my daughter? I'm a terrible mother._ "Rindy darling, I'll have to leave you alone for another couple of hours and stay by the patient, will you be alright?" 

Before Rindy answered, Therese clearly couldn't keep her mouth shut and decided she wouldn't miss any chance to please her Goddess "Oh please no, Rindy can have my seat there, so she can be with you. I don't mind sitting here really, I haven't even paid for that seat, the event's organisers insisted on..."  _Ok, seriously, you need to shut up now._ "Please take my seat, I won't take no as an answer" added Therese in a steadier voice. Carol was clearly amused by the brunette's strange behaviour but wasn't surprised by it. Men and women would always act around her that way, she wasn't always pleased about it but was certainly enjoying it this time. "Aren't you a star, I'll have to pay you back though" and quickly added with a wink "Even if you haven't paid for your seat. Rindy darling, shall we?" Therese was shamelessly displaying a huge dampled-grin and was pretty content with herself, she surprisingly has scored some points with Dr "Marble" who disappeared behind the curtains. 

_End of first act. Now, get your shit together and think wisely of your next move. How can she pay me back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how can she pay her back?


	4. Take me to the seventh sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something is happening...

_Ok, I need to calm the hell down. I should go to the loo and refresh myself a bit, I'm sure I must look horrendous. And we don't want to look horrendous now, do we?  Let's go to the loo on the back, and relax a little. Oh good, it's free. Good girl, now s_ _plash some cold water on your face. Man, people who say I look like Audrey should see me right now, I do look like her but only as if I was stung by a million bees. I wonder how_ _Carol thinks I look like. Maybe she's not even into women, she has a daughter and is/was married to a guy with whome she doesn't speak to anymore. But I think she does like me, maybe a little? She was clearly flirti..._ _*Knock, knock. What the...? "It's busy!!" Gosh, can't they see it says it's busy?! *knock knock "Therese?"_ _Who's..  "Therese! Open the door and let me in!" It can't be...Wow..why is she here, why is she looking at me this way.."Carol are you ok...what are you...?"  her face is very close to my mine..lips crushing on mine!! Kiss her back you idiot..oh god it feels divine...soft lips...warm mouth...I want more...more of her...I want to feel her tongue...and that skin, it does feel like marble but warm marble...would it be too soon if I put my hand on that incredible ass of hers? I want to feel it so bad...go for it...tongues...warms hands...soft skin...moans...this is Heaven..."start our descent..."..."Miss?"..."your seat backsand tray tables" **...** "What...?"_

" **Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you. Flight attendants, prepare for landing please.** ”

"Miss, sorry for waking you up but we are preparing for landing in New York JFK airport, can you please fasten you seat belt?"

_Fuck. I hope I wasn't moaning out loud at the hostess' face!_

"Yes, sorry, do you know how long are we staying in New York?"

"Probably an hour at last, we will take off as soon as the unconscious passenger and his wife will be escorted out."

"Oh escorted out? You mean by Car..the doctor who saved him?" Therese tried to not sound too desesperate but failed miserably to hide the apparent worry in her face.

"No, there will be an ambulance waiting for them at the landing." With a subtime smile on her beautiful face, the hostess added "There is no need for the doctor to leave this plane. Do you need me to call her for you? Is there anything  _I_ can do for you?"

"No, no! I'm totally fine, thanks."  _You are so obvious than even strangers can easily read in you. Say something, anything!_   "I was just wondering when I could take back my seat in first class, but hey don't tell her, really it's fine I offered to her daughter to take mi..."

"Oh don't you worry about that. You can take the wife's seat. I'll let you know as soon as they unboard."

"Oh thank you so much for that miss!"

"Alice, my name is Alice. And in case that doctor can't help you, I would be happy to. Therese right?" 

_Is she flirting??_

"Yes... how did you know my name?"

"Well, it's such a peculiar name and your beautiful face is everywhere around the plane. It was impossible to miss you...oh dear don't tell me you weren't aware of your interview in our inflight magazine?" Alice, who was a very good looking brunette, probably in her early twenties and was clearly interested in Therese. She took out a magazine from the back of the seat in front of Therese's and handed it to her. She didn't let go and was now looking directly in our protagonist's eyes "Let me know if you're looking for models to shoot or maybe a Muse when you're lacking inspiration?" She said before adding playfully "I did some modeling some years ago but I'm curious to see how _you_ would make me look." 

Therese was sure the shock on her face was also quite readable. She was never at ease with people being so forward.  _If not subtile, seduction is more like an attack._ Despite being shy and dramatically introvert, Therese was more used to being the 'agressor' rather than being the 'prey'. And that probably came from the fact that she never appreciated being the center of anyone's attention, unless she decided or wanted to. That also was the result of years and years spent at the Home, sharpening her survival techniques; she was good at making herself invisible and grew to enjoy it. Thus, her career choice wasn't a surprise for the few people who truly knew her peculiar nature, being behind a lens and observing people from a distance was the most fitting job she could ever have. 

Therese spent the following minutes to try to get rid of Alice in the most polite way possible. She needed some time on her own to reassess her surprisingly hot dream involving some intriguing doctor. She was trying to understand what was going on as she never felt this ecstatic before, except when she got her first internship at a local newspaper in Briggs or when she held her very first personal exhibition in Richmond, Virginia. She did move a lot through the years, not only because she could but also because she enjoyed it. Having no attachment to anyone made it easier and a more than just an experience, it was a lifestyle. Therese never felt the need to come back to any place she lived in before, there was no such thing as home. Home was nowhere but also everywhere. Home was in the smell of a freshly brewed coffee, the first raindrops during an early run followed by that fresh earthy smell. But home has never been about returning to a family nest, maybe a couple of friends, but those would always leave her for their real home, a normal one.  _Fuck, here comes that word again._ The last thought made Therese shiver at the realisation how hard it would be for her to find someone tolerant and accepting. Someone who would not only embrace her insecurities but would also have the guts to build a future with an emotionally drained orphan.  _Maybe I am doomed to remain on my own and that's how things should be. There is no way someone as rational as a doctor would be interested in someone like me. She probably was just being friendly and if not, she will eventually avoid me like the plague as soon as she realises how fucked up I am. Besides, she's obviously a sane mother and should never let her kid be around someone like me._

_Ok, let's stop for a moment and hold your horses. No one has asked you out and certainly not to be around their kid. Sigh. Rindy does look a lot like her mother though. She looks like a cool kid, and she definitely likes me, as most kids do. She smiles whenever she looks at me, like right now..oh?_

"Hey Therese!!!"

"Oh hey young lady, what are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to keep company to your super-mom?"  _Jeez, at least wait more than two seconds to ask her about her mother, you creep!_

"Well she's the one who sent me back!! The old couple has left the plane ages ago and now there's room for the three of us!" Rindy had no idea how impactful her last words were. Her enthusiasm was very contagious and made Therese not want to lose any other precious seconds away from the stunning blonde. She has obviously passed out during the last thirty minutes rummaging through her psychology, not even realising they've landed in New York and took off again for L.A.  _I'm turning into one of those boring people who tend to analyse everything and everyone. Ugh, shrinks. Focus!!_

 

As she was approaching Carol, Therese was internally screaming at the simple sight of the blonde curls.  _Breathe, what the hell is wrong with me? What is she doing to me by doing...nothing!_

"Mummy!! Therese is here!!!"

"Oh hey.., thought you would never be back here. I was starting to feel guilty for taking your seat." Carol's stood up to let Rindy sit by the window and had a genuine smile on her gorgeous lips.  _Does she even know how gorgeous she is?_

"Oh please, it's nothing, really." Therese was finally herself again and was pleased that her voice sounded quite composed. She confidently added while sitting next to the blonde "How is our hero doing? Did you manage to get some rest after what happened? Even though I'm sure it wasn't your first time, are you an ER?"

Therese's questions made her laugh. _Aren't you a cute one._ "God no. I couldn't do that my whole life. To be honest, I haven't practiced CPR on anyone since my early intern years. I'm too old for that anyway."  _I dare you to think I'm old._

"Oh please, you are so not...old I mean. You're incredibly..fresh. " _What the...?_ She cleared her voice then made a last attempt to regain control of the situation "What type of doctor are you then?" Therese tried to not sound too curious but was definitely more and more intrigued by this sophisticated creature. 

Carol shot Therese a mischievous look then added "It would be much funnier if you take a guess."

"Oh yes mummy, let's do a quizz!! That's going to be fun!! Come on Therese, I can help you if you want!!" 

Therese felt suddenly bold and took Carol's hand in hers and put on her best inquisitive face. Carol was clearly surprised but didn't show any sign of resistance.  _Let the show begin._

"Hmm, let me see, soft hands, no marks, you probably don't have much direct contact with your patients, do you...?" As Therese's question was followed by a pregnant silence, she raised her eyes to find Carol looking at her intensly. Therese swallowed hard and was starting to regret her bold move "Have I said anything wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." She quickly let go Carol's hand but the older woman was clearly enjoying Therese's easy change of demeanor. She was the one holding the other's hand now, making clear who was in charge. "You're not used to this, are you?" 

"...What do you mean?"  _Stop swallowing like a guilty child._  

"You're lovely. Can I ask how old you are?" Carol was internally scolding herself for sounding too patronising but kept her cool, as always, no matter what.  _Don't mess this up._ "I mean you look very young and I find it very flattering that ..." She suddenly stopped and remembered that her daughter who was sitting right next to her, was clearly confused by the women's dialogue. "I am a psychiatrist. You were right about the no physical contact thing, that was a good guess."

_A freaking shrink._

"Oh." Therese tried to hide as best as she could the small hint of disappointment in her voice. Nodding slowly as if she was trying to digest the bad news, she still couldn't avert her eyes from her neighbour.

"Oh? You do not seem pleased about it..." Useless to say that Carol hadn't missed Therese's change of mood. The younger woman had a different look in her eyes, a bit harsh maybe?

"I am twenty-nine. And spent the first half of my life in therapy, I think I had like ten different therapists. I still don't know who was the problem, me or them."  _Ok, now I'm sounding like I was the problem. Good job Therese. At this point, you could spill her drink in her face it wouldn't get any worse._

"You want to have a drink?"

"I don't drink in plan..."

"In L.A."

"What?"

"Do you want to have a drink with me in L.A?"

"You want to have a drink, with me in L.A? Why?"

"I think you're fascinating."

"Fascinating, huh? Are you already diagnosing me?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way..."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Planes make me nervous."

"Well being a psychiatrist makes me nervous." Carol's last words won her a dampled laugh by the not-so-young brunette.  _Phew. land this plane Carol, land it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist borrowing Kate McKinnon's quote.


	5. Unknown territory

After some time falling in and out of her torpor, Carol was now fully awake and looking at the sleeping brunette with whom she has shared a bed. Even though her body was urging her to surrender after a sleepless night of intense hot sex, her mind was agitated by those racing thoughts that wouldn't let her rest.  _This was too soon. And now is too late to think about it. What is done is done._ She knew she needed this night, actually she was craving it. She needed to feel wanted, desired and important again after those long stormy months of cold war with her soon-to be ex-husband. Even if the battle was never about Rindy's full custody, they both knew Harge's political ambitions would have never let him be the father they all wanted him to be, but the war over their vast estate properties on both continents turned out to be much more complicated and violent than expected. Carol was lucky enough to be surrounded by not only true friends, but also very talented ones. Abby has always been there whenever Carol needed her, she was the best lawyer in town and knew every crusty detail about the couple history, since college.  _In good times and in bad, they say_.  _She's the one I should have married._ _After all, she has been a better father to Rindy than that selfish jerk._  Genevieve has also been of an incredible help, certainly an unexpected one but a great help indeed.  _And this is how I'm thanking her. By fucking her_ _mercilessly_   _and using her as a piece of meat I'm about to throw to some stray dogs._

Carol looked back at the gorgeous woman to whom she felt so grateful for still wanting to spend time with her after having neglected her so much during the last months. But maybe she shouldn't feel that bad about it. Gen seemed to be doing just fine. The bedroom furniture seemed to say so anyway, the matresses was definitely a new one, less noisy. The curtains were also  bright new, the salmon antique drapery looked quite luxurious. But luxurious wouldn't always come with good taste.  _Stop being so mean._ _This is so wrong but_   _who am I fooling, I haven't felt this good_   _for ages_. No one knew how to please Carol better than Genevieve. Apart from herself maybe _._  But she never really enjoyed it and always felt sad and a bit desesperate right after.  _I am so old-fashioned, or maybe just old. And now I have to come clean and put an end to this madness._

This night felt wrong indeed, but this time, it felt different. It felt like she was cheating, maybe on herself? Was she still in denial about this relationship that she started six months ago? Or maybe was she cheating on Genevieve because she has given her phone number to a complete stranger, in the most natural way. No, it couldn't be. She wasn't cheating on Gen because she never committed to anything with her anyway. _And giving my number to Therese felt_   _so right. Have I just cheated on Therese? Oh come on, she hasn't even called yet. Why would she call a middle-aged woman while she can have anyone. God those eyes. I want to know what's behind them. Why am I so intrigued by her? Is this my midlife crisis, going after some younger women? I can't be this pathetic, can I? I should probably just stick to people my age, people who would understand what I'm going through. Yeah well, ok, Gen fits but at the same time she so does not fit at all! And I still have no idea of who Therese is. I guess I'll never do since she hasn't cal.._

"Babe??" Carol's thoughts have been suddenly interrupted by Gen's  _instant_  need of attention.  _Behave._

"Hey, morning beautiful!"

"Are you ok? I've been calling your name for ten seconds, you seemed to be so far away. Where were you?" Gen was now standing up next to Carol and wouldn't even bother to hide her worried look, she needed an answer.

"Nowhere, I'm right here Gen. I'm all good." Carol usually called her darling, but the word couldn't come out of her mouth this time and that certainly hasn't reassured her lover.  _I can't lie to her. She deserves better._

"Okay. Carol? Look at me. Since when have we known each other?"

"Hmm... a year ago? Why?"

"Ok that wasn't the right question but you know what I mean. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me..."

"Oh come on Gen."  _Still no darling. I can't._ "It's too early for this kind of conversation. Can't we just have an eventless morning, with a fat breakfast and very dull conversations? I won't even ask for a full fry up this time." Carol was displaying her cutest pout and wasn't even sorry about it.

"Oh boy. You've just confirmed there is definitely something going on but okay okay. I'll let you have it this time, only because you're fucking gorgeous and that you made me come more than once last night." 

 _Can't we just not talk about it._ Carol had an awkward smile on her face and chose to remain silent. She assumed it was the most appropriate way to express any reluctancy to talk about their heated affair.  _Stop saying it's an affair. It is not!_

"You're reading too much into my jetlag and I need to shower." That's how Carol decided to end the painful conversation.  _No one needs to suffer, not now anyway, I'll just let it go._

"Fine...but maybe you should check that phone of yours babe. It's been buzzing for a good fifteen minutes." 

"Oh yes of course, it must be Abby."  _Fuck. Could it be? Stop acting like a horny teenager and don't pounce on your phone, just don't._ On her way to the bathroom, Carol took her phone as if it was the less thing she could care about in the world. But as soon as she locked herself in the bathroom, she quickly checked her phone to find three missed calls, two from Abby and one from an unknown number. And a text. Heart beat. 

**Hey Carol, or Doctor ? I don't even know how should I call you. This is Therese, from the plane. I was wondering if you were still interested in having a drink with me? Or maybe a dinner? Sorry for this long message, anyway. Can't wait to hear back from you. T.**

_Oh god, why does she have to sound this young. Ok, give her a chance, give yourself a freaking chance Carol._

**Hey "T". You can call me Carol. ~~Drop the Dr for now~~. Dinner ~~tonight~~ tomorrow at Petit Trois. I hope you like French cuisine. Let's say at 7 pm? C, from the plane ~~;)~~**

**Fantastic. Great choice of restaurant, ~~I can't wait to~~ ~~play it~~  I'm excited to try French with you. See you tomorrow. T.**

_Fucking hell, Carol. Your are now in unknown territory._

 

 

 


	6. Au Petit Trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have no excuse at all.  
> I was just being lazy.  
> Will you forgive me?
> 
> And again, please bear in mind that English is SO NOT my first language.

"So.. Therese." Carol was almost purring as she waited for the brunette to lock eyes with her to finish her question. Then, after spending very long three seconds watching Therese's throat shake for gulping so hard, she added with a shameless smile "How has your life been since that terrible flight? " _God is it going to be this quick and easy?_ Carol was beginning to think this wasn't as good as she expected. Why would it be? No one has managed to feel the void since...well since it has always been there. A deep, cold, scary void eating her from the inside.

"Oh well, quite boring I must say."  _Breathe._ "I mean, anything would be boring after that intense day we had".  _Hold her gaze. Her gaze not her mouth. That sinful mouth. The things I would do to that mouth ...and that clevage... Eyes, ok._ "But I'm pretty confident it's about to change" Her last words almost sounded like a question, maybe more like a request. No, it was definitely a beg.  _Grow the fuck up. You're dealing with a woman this time, a real one. Not one of those easy-to impress millenials that would faint by the second you tell them you're a photographer. FOCUS !!!_ "And how has yours been?"

"Feeling confident huh?" Carol was now wearing a large but yet unimpressed smile. " And what makes you think it's about to change?"  _If this is going to be this easy, at least let's enjoy this part of the ride._ Carol is a hunter, she knows it and she enjoys it. But like any other cruel hunter, what excites her most is not the actual act of killing of the prey but the long miles she would run and run and run, before her feline mouth would crash into a most delicious neck, more than willing to submit to Carol's devouring passion. 

Therese was trying hard to live up to the older woman's challenge. But it was hard. It was hard to be out there in the wild, exposed to Carol's judging and clearly disappointed eyes. Is it why she decided to become a photographer? To stay behind the lens and never up front, hiding from any external judgment that would burn her to ashes. Was she already losing this game? Perhaps, but she decided to play all her cards before the sadly usual withdrawal. Honestly.

"I'm already boring you amn't I?" She wasn't even surprised by her own resigned voice. She added without letting Carol play the politely sorry card "I'm nervous. You are making me terribly nervous." And she wasn't done. "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. And that does mean something coming from a photographer you know? I am sure you have heard this many timed but there is something about your beauty that is unreal. As if you weren't from this world. I feel like I'm witnessing a rare phenomenon, like some nordic light about to vanish and no one will ever believe my story when I tell them I took part of a miracle."  _And I've never sounded this pathetic before. Well done champion, another world record to add to your miserable life._

Carol was astonished, she let a small nervous chuckle slip out of her throat before quickly regaining her usual composure. "Therese...believe me when I say I am extremely flattered."  _Where the hell did this come from..._

"Well I'm glad and you are welcome."  _Smile you idiot, not in a creepy way._

"I haven't thanked you yet" Carol added with her usual smirk, but she did look flattered and maybe even excited?  "But please there is nothing to be nervous about and also, I must say that you look absolutely ravishing tonight."  _Hide your teeth, you are not feeding yet._

"Thank you, I usually don't enjoy compliments but I will take this one." Therese was now displaying her famously dimpled smile. She was definitely feeling less tense, as if admitting her growing infatuation has lifted her from one heavy burden.  _Ok, baby steps from now on._ "How is Rindy doing? She looked exhausted when we arrived to LAX..."   _Her daughter? Really?? What are you gonna propose next?_

"Oh Rindy. She is one of an act isn't she? She's alright, spending some time with her father. As you must have already figured, I am divorced."  _Don't let him spoil this evening Carol, not another one._

Therese wasn't blind to Carol's very subtile change of demeanour. "Well she is quite something indeed. Does she know what she wants to do later?" 

"Uhm..well yes she does..." Carol wasn't expecting this drastic change of subject.  _Is she really interested or is she using my kid to get into my pants..._ "Why would you ask?"

Again, our young protagonist was absolutely taken aback by the last question.  _Was I offensive? Was I creeping her out again.._ "Oh I'm just curious. Sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything, it's just that I find the kids' brains fascinating.."  _Brains? What are you? Hannibal fucking Lecter??_

"Is that so?"  _Intriguing..._ "And why is that?"  _You sweet little weirdo._

 _Don't fuck this up. 3, 2, 1, go_ "Well kids are very inspiring, they think everything is possible. To them the sky is the limit, and when you think of it, don't most children want to be astronauts? And they won't stop thinking it's possible until there is some heartless adult that will break their dream. Until then, they will craft their own spacesuits, build a rocket out of wood and flowers and jump into space as many times as they want. And I miss that feeling, I miss that recklessness. "  _Ok she doesn't look too upset, go on dumbass_ "I remember I had a head full of dreams when I was younger, it gave me strength, it game me fuel."  _It's all about the pace..._ "It gave me hope." 

"Hope you say?" 

"Yes. Hope."  _Homerun?_

Before Carol had the chance to ask where Therese grew up, she got interrupted by the extremely annoying vibrations of her mobile that was hidden under a napkin.  _Don't take it, don't look at it. Don't even see who's calling. Not now..._

Therese was surprised by how easy it was for her to read Carol's facial expressions, to which she was sure everyone else was completely oblivious.  "You can take it, I really don't mind."  _And we're back in the game. Homerun baby._

"Well in that case, will you excuse me." Carol took the phone without looking at it and stood from the table as she was sure she would need some privacy, no matter who the caller is. And she did need a break after all, that girl,  _that woman,_ was actually quite interesting, very very interesting even.  _Fuck me. Abby and her impeccable timing._ "Gerhard, what owes me the pleas...."

"Carol! What the fuck? Are you actually in L.A? Because if you were in London right now, you wouldn't take this call. YOU WOULD BE IN YOUR FUCKING KING SIZE BED SNORING LIKE AN OLD LADY!!"

"Jeeeeesus Abby, I wasn't planning to be back this soon, and will you fucking calm down? I'm in the middle of something.."

"What is it Carol? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR LAWYER ABOUT? Your best friend of a lawyer who's been begging you to come back for your fucking final hearing??!!"

"Abby..."

"No don't you dare Abbying me, you know that I'm right!! Is Rindy with you?? Where are you right now??"

"Abby, I'm in the middle of a date. I'll call you later." 

"A WHATT???"

"I'm hanging Abby, bye!"

"DON'T YOU FUC'" _Silence._ _Breathe. God I'm terrible. But she will forgive me, again, I hope._

"Now where were we." She said while regaining her seat. Therese could tell something was off but didn't want to push it anymore.  _Baby steps._

"Are you ok? ...You seem a bit annoyed."  _I said baby fucking steps!!_

"Oh I'm fine darling."  _How sweet._ "It was a deeply deranged patient that keeps on calling me at outreagous hours of the day, and the night."  _Carol was internally laughing very hard at calling Abby that way, as if her friend was still on the line and listening._

"And what is funny about it? Dare to share?" Therese was smiling, she was enjoying the twinkle in the woman's gorgeous eyes and wanted to be part of the reason behind the sudden amusement.

"Well, if I tell you I would break the doctors' code of medical secrecy. And we don't want to break any codes now, do we?" 

Despite feeling her face boiling, Therese was high and enjoying, a bit too much, the flirtatious banter.  _Throw the ball Therese, throw the damn ball._

"I wouldn't mind if we did."

"What's that?"

"Break the codes I mean." 

A deep laugh came out of Carol's throat as she threw her had back. Therese was mesmerised by the marble-like neck. Long, tempting, sinful neck.  _Everything is sinful about this woman. Can I surrender already? Maybe not..._

"So tell me Carol."  _Breathe, teake your time and watch your tempo._ "What is it that you are hiding behind this cold, yet extremely seductive, facade?"

"Excuse me? What happened to the nordic mermaid?" 

"Light. Nordic light. Don't mistake me, I still find you very attractive but as a photographer, I tend to dig always deeper and look for the truth." 

"Isn't fascinating that it's the second time of the evening that you remind me of your job. Is it the only way you define yourself? By your job?"   _I am the shrink darling, not you._

"What I find fascinating is that you never answer my questions."  

"I don't?"

"You don't. I still don't know what Rindy wants to become later and I still don't know how your life has been since the flight."  _Don't gulp yet. Hold it. Hold...fuck. You're hopeless Therese._

"And why gives you the right to know the answers to your questions? Was if I was avoiding them? " 

"If you are avoiding them, so why did you show up tonight then?" Therese didn't mean to be this challenging but why the heck not? Carol's condescending tone was maybe very charming at the start but Therese was finding it more and more offending. It wasn't sexy anymore, it was infuriating. 

Carol wasn't expecting the tables to be turned, not this soon anyway. 

"For the same reason you did I guess."  _Don't gulp Carol, not yet..hold it!_

"No I don't think so."

"No?"  _What now...?_ Carol was now dreading the turn the conversation was taking. Because she knows how she can be, proud, impulsive and terribly weak.

"No." Therese added with a final smile. "Listen, I love this banter. I find you very intriguing and I want to know more about you. But I'm starting to think this dinner wasn't maybe the best idea I had"

"No? Well please don't let me hold you anymore"  _Fuck this shit. I'm out of here._

"That's not what I meant...Hold on what are you doing? No you don't understand what I'm saying." _No, no no no !!_ Therese was panicking, she didn't expect this reaction, she didn't expect Carol to get offended and gather her things and put an end to their date.

"So what are you saying then Therese? What do you want from me? Because I know absolutely nothing about you either and I'm going to be a bit harsh now" _Breathe_ "I am not interested in being an experiment for an artist, a so-called photographer looking for some desesperate inspiration. If this act usually pays for you, well I'm sorry to break it out for you sweetheart but tonight is a nogoer. I'm a fourty-four divorced mother to a troubled teenager who was just in a need of a different shag. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you excuse me."  _Well done for you Carol, for chasing after stupid kids._

Therese was completely in shock. She watched silently the cosmic creature leave before she had the chance to explain herself. She couldn't even move her legs to run after her and tell her that ..tell her...what?  _What did you mean? Fucking you Therese. Fuck you and your stupid immaturity. I'll call her, I'll fix this. No, I'll text her. Shit._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Millenials, I love you.


End file.
